


Here In Your Arms

by moonstalker24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa 2014, The Pack Finds Out, scott is mean, steterfan24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter Secret Santa 2014 fic for steterfan24!</p>
<p>Of all the lovely ideas, h/c was the one I chose. Don't let the face fool you, Stiles is more angry at Scott than he is hurt. No, really, he's angry. grrr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely steterfan24 on tumblr.
> 
> Happy Christmas! I hope this is to your liking. I tried to combine several of the ideas you gave me, but life got in the way. I hope you like this.

**Here In Your Arms**

They’d been seeing each other for nearly a year before anyone found out. Well… Dad knew, but Dad was Dad and even Peter agreed that having your significant other’s Sheriff parent on your side was a solid idea. So Dad knew, but no one else.

Stiles didn’t go out of his way to not tell anyone. Not really. He just didn’t go out of his way to tell anyone either.

Peter’s a vindictive asshole, so he mostly just finds the fact that he knows Stiles better than Alpha Scott McCall hilarious. He calls it poetic justice. He’s made it no secret that he doesn’t like the fact that everyone forgets about Stiles until they need something from him.

Scott figures it out over Christmas break. They meet up at Derek’s loft for the Pack Christmas Bash and Stiles and Peter have been living together (in a sweet apartment just off campus) long enough that the way Stiles smells and the way Peter smells have combined into a StilesPeter smell.

So the can is officially open and the worms are everywhere.

Scott absolutely flips his fucking lid.

Scott has never really been able to move past the fact that it was Peter that turned him into a werewolf. He doesn’t really care that Peter went on a murderous rampage that one time. Or those two or three times he basically just left them all to die. Or that one time Stiles figured out that Peter was plotting against them all in order to become an Alpha again.

No. Mostly he’s just mad because the Big Bad Wolf bit him in Sophomore year… You know, despite the fact that Scott actually loves being a werewolf.

His best friend is not a happy camper when Stiles points that little fact out during Scott’s blow up. He’s hurting. He’s masking it with anger and indignation, but he’s in pain. One glance at Peter and Stiles can tell that Peter knows what Stiles is hiding. His eyes are glowing fiercely blue and he’s poised to attack Scott should the Alpha take one more step toward Stiles.

Scott continues yelling. Stiles stops trying to get a word in edgewise because no one is defending him. No one will meet his eyes when he looks around for help, and Derek looks highly uncomfortable. He’s the only one that meets Stiles’ gaze, but he won’t help. Stiles wants to sigh because he can tell it’s mostly because Derek pictured his uncle naked and going at it with Stiles and completely grossed himself out.

Not because he agrees with Scott.

Peter doesn’t let it get much farther. He steps up next to Stiles and takes his hand, squeezing back just as much when Stiles clutches at his hand like a lifeline.

“Give us a call when you get your head out of your ass” Peter says loudly. He has to say it loudly in order to be heard over the Scott McCall Rant Of Doom.

Then Peter pulls Stiles out of the loft.

The drive back to the Stilinski house is quiet. Stiles clutches Peter’s free hand while he tries to rein in both his anger and his hurt. They learned a while back that powerful emotions affected Stiles’ spark in new and interesting ways, and while he’s highly emotional right now, he’s not emotional enough to be okay taking it out on the jeep.

Stiles is silent all the way into the house. The anger has burned off, leaving only the hurt behind. Scott has been his best friend since they were five years old and got into a mud fight on the playground on their first day of kindergarten. It hurts that Scott can’t see past his own grudge to see how damn happy Stiles is.

Peter follows him up the stairs to his room. Collects two shoes and a pair of socks as Stiles pulls them off on the way up the stairs. Stiles kicks out of his pants in the doorway and crawls into bed and pulls the blanket up over his head. Peter picks up the pants and drapes them over the back of the desk chair before he too removes his shoes and pants.

Stiles lets go of the edge of the blanket when Peter climbs into bed behind him. He sags into Peter’s arms when the wolf wraps them around him after tucking the edge of the blanket under his side.

Peter rumbles deep in chest. A growly sound that once upon a time Stiles would have found absolutely terrifying, but now only finds comforting. Then he tucks his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck with a kiss to the skin there and just holds onto him.

That is when Stiles falls apart.

\- - -

When the Sheriff gets home that night he is instantly concerned. The last two nights since the boys got home he’s been treated to the amazing thing that is Peter’s cooking, but tonight the house is dark. The jeep is in the driveway, so he knows they’re home.

Something happened.

John sighs and figures he will probably have to call Melissa later. The only thing that can make Stiles go all melancholy is Scott. The only thing that would make Scott mad enough to not care about Stiles’ feelings is finding out about Peter.

John has known about Peter for six months. He’s had six months to adjust to the idea that Peter is most likely going to end up his son-in-law. That doesn’t mean that John likes it, but he can respect the fact that Peter makes Stiles happy.

And that’s really all he wants for his son. To be happy.

So John trudges up the stairs and sticks his head into his son’s bedroom. Peter’s gaze meets his own and John quirks an eyebrow “Scott?”

Peter nods, but says nothing.

John’s shoulders slump and he nods, “Right. I’ll make dinner and run interference. You keep doing the thing.”

Peter nods and a slight movement of the blanket tells John that the other man just pulled Stiles closer and is taking his job very seriously. John heads back downstairs, flipping on lights as he goes. His boots come off and so does his gun belt. He un-tucks his uniform shirt and stands in front of the fridge in his socks trying to puzzle out something he can make for dinner from all the stuff Stiles bought at the grocery store yesterday.

Spaghetti it is.

There is a pot of sauce on the stove and noodles boiling away when a knock comes on the front door. John considers not answering it, but decides to go the other way. He opens the door with his shotgun broken over his forearm and stares at Scott with grumpy-Dad-face.

Derek is lurking in the background looking harried like he’d tried to talk Scott out of this.

John doesn’t let him say anything “Go home Scott. I love you, kid, but you broke my boy’s heart. So until he says otherwise, no spaghetti for you.”

Scott looks a bit stunned, but then determined. He opens his mouth to argue but it snaps quickly shut. John knows it’s not because of the shotgun. Peter has appeared looming at John’s shoulder. His eyes are glowing and he’s showing some fang as he glares at Scott.

It’s kind of nice to have backup in the area of protecting Stiles, John decides.

“We’re having spaghetti, I expect you to wash your hands.” This is aimed at Derek. John watches him start and stare at first him and then his uncle. Then he’s up the stairs and edging past them into the house.

It takes a minute, but John hears the water turn on in the kitchen.

“He’ll contact you, Scott. I suggest you really think about what you want to say to him.”

John shuts the door and he and Peter move back into the house. When they get to the kitchen Derek is setting the table quietly and Stiles is standing at the stove bundled up in his blanket like a burrito and stirring the sauce.

“We need Parmesan” Stiles says.

And everyone relaxes.

**  
** _.fin._


End file.
